Do you love me now?
by WIERD101
Summary: This is a story where Dimitri never got turned Strigoi. Rose is having some difficulties through the last year of school. What happens when a drunk Rose turns up on Dimitri's door? Will Dimitri and Rose attempt to be together? Well I really hope so!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the first chapter hope you guys like it!!!!**

**Oh I don't own VA the characters or the songs.**

* * *

Do You Love Me Yet?

Chapter 1:

I was standing behind the red velvet curtains, with my dark purple sparkly guitar on and Mason with his Midnight sparkly blue guitar on and Eddie on the drums.

"Now we've heard that this band is really good so we got them in to perform to you tonight, oh and no snacks." Lissa announced. She was the school captain along with Aaron. I was the sports and music captains and also I was head of the Fundraiser Committee. Eddie was the other Sport Captain and Mason was Vice along with Meredith. I liked to hope that Dimitri was secretly proud of me.

The curtains opened and Mason and I started walking up to the microphones. We grabbed them and moved them back. When the curtains revealed us we heard a few boo's I was actually finding it funny. I looked at Dimitri to see him shake his head smiling. I felt so happy seeing him out there he was the only reason that I hadn't ran off the stage yet. I heard Eddie counting us in for 'Losing Grip'

"Okay, we write our own songs and music. Umm. What else should I say? Oh Eddie is on the drums, Mason and I are on the guitar." I told them. "I'm better at the guitar than Mason though he'd never admit it." I whispered the last part and everyone laughed. Eddie started counting in again….5.…4.….3.…2.…1.….Me and Mason started on the guitar while someone at the back was doing the keyboard and Eddie then started on the drums.

I took a deep breath then when the lyrics came I froze up. I mad a cut motion to the others and they immediately stopped I felt very claustrophobic. I started taking deep breaths and nodded to Eddie. When I faced the crowd again I seen movement from my peripheral vision and turned to the left and seen Andre. I blinked and then he wasn't there. I faced back around and then we started again. When it came to the lyrics I started singing at first there was a gasp. Lissa was very shocked through the bond. I looked at Dimitri and seen he had wide eyes. He looked very surprised and I smirked at him.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real.._

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?_

_Why'd you turn away?_

_Here's what I have to say..._

_I was left to cry there, waiting outside there_

_Grinnin' with a lost stare,_

_That's when I decided..._

_Why should I care?_

_'Cause you weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone..._

_You, you need to listen!_

_I'm startin' to trip,_

_I'm losin' my grip_

_And I'm in this thing alone..._

_Am I just some chick you placed beside you,_

_To take somebody's place?_

_When you turn around can you recognize my face..?_

_You used to love me, you used to hug me_

_But that wasn't the case,_

_Everything wasn't okay.._

_I was left to cry there_

_Waiting outside there_

_Grinnin' with a lost stare,_

_thats when i decided..._

_Why should I care?_

_'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,_

_I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen_

_I'm startin' to trip_

_I'm losin' my grip_

_And I'm in this thing alone_

_Cryin' out loud _

_I'm cryin' out loud_

_Cryin' out loud _

_I'm cryin' out loud_

_Open your eyes _

_Open up wide_

_Why should I care_

_'Cause you weren't there when I was scared, _

_I was so alone _

_Why should I care_

_'Cause you weren't there when I was scared, _

_I was so alone _

_Why should I care?_

_If you don't care, then I don't care _

_We're not going anywhere_

_Why should I care? _

_'Cause you weren't there when I was scared _

_I was so alone_

_Why should I care?_

_If you don't care, then I don't care _

_We're not goin' anywhere_

When we finished up the song there was a round of applause and people whistled and shouted.

We started playing another song 'Nobody's Fool'

I looked at Dimitri and narrowed my eyes I knew he was watching and that he was here being a Guardian but I felt really weird and tingly when I looked at him. I felt like I was going to float away when he smiled back at me I felt so happy. I could practically see the hearts floating out of my head if they're were any.

_Fall back _

_Take a look at me _

_And you'll see I'm for real _

_I feel what only I can feel _

_And if that don't appeal to you _

_Let me know _

_And I'll go _

_'Cuz I flow _

_Better when my colors show _

_And that's the way it has to be _

_Honestly _

_'Cuz creativity could never bloom _

_In my room _

_I'd throw it all away before I lie _

_So don't call me with a compromise _

_Hang up the phone _

_I've got a backbone stronger than yours _

_La la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la _

_[chorus] _

_If you're trying to turn me into someone else _

_Its easy to see I'm not down with that _

_I'm not nobody's fool _

_If you're trying to turn me into something else _

_I've seen enough and I'm over that _

_I'm not nobody's fool _

_If you wanna bring me down _

_Go ahead and try _

_Go ahead and try _

_You don't know _

_You think you know me like yourself _

_But I fear _

_That you're only telling me what I wanna hear _

_But do you give a damn _

_Understand _

_That I can't not be what I am _

_I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon _

_Its not a simple hearing but not so soon _

_I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen _

_In a little more dream _

_But its amazing what a couple can mean _

_La la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la _

_[chorus] _

_Go ahead and try _

_Try and look me in the eye _

_But you'll never see inside _

_Until you realize, realize _

_Things are trying to settle down _

_Just try to figure out _

_Exactly what I'm about _

_If its with or without you _

_I don't need you doubting me _

_[chorus] _

_La la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la _

_Would you be laughing out loud _

_If I played to my own crowd _

_Try _

After the song finished I turned off the Amp and unplugged it from the Amp cord out of the Amp and out of my electric guitar and wound it up. The curtains started closing and I seen Lissa walk on stage and smile at me right before it closed. We finished packing up and I put my guitar back in the case. We then exited and went back behind the stage and I walked straight to the door waving at them. I walked to the entry where Dimitri was standing near the door and looked at him. I grabbed his arm making sure he or no one seen me or him and pulled him outside. He looked ready to fight and I smirked then smiled my Man Eater smile and then skipped off leaving him there dazed. I went back inside the back sage area. Before I opened the door I looked at Dimitri and then opened the door and went back in.

* * *

**Did you likey!! please tell me what you think! If there should be improvements or whatsoever!**

**Also reviews are more than welcome! They make me ecstatic, no matter what they are! =D I'm always hyper and always happy! Oh don't let me forget weird!**


	2. Chapter 2! Warning! This may get Funny!

**This may be funny and really cute and childish. I was listening to Taylor Swift while writing this chapter!**

* * *

Do You Love Me Now?

Chapter 2:

It was five minutes until curfew and I was walking to my dorm when I bumped into Adrian. Adrian took my hand and started leading me somewhere.

"Little Dhampir just the person I wanted to see. Come with me!" he was still pulling me along.

"Yeah like I have a choice." sarcasm filling my voice. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"Adrian you better not take me to your room and make a move on me." my voice was very threatening.

"I don't love you Rose." He told me firmly. "I love sexy Russians!" Adrian shouted out.

I started laughing I calmed myself down. "You love Dimitri?"

He pulled us to a stop. "No! Eew, I'm not gay! I was referring to Russian Vodka." He said then lifted up the empty bottle of vodka.

"Wow! That was the most exciting moment of my life." I told him. I started freely laughing and Adrian laughed along. I love Adrian.

_Wow! What did I just think! Eew! Me love Adrian? No, no, no! I love him as a friend _I was trying to sort out my brain and feelings.

Adrian opened his door and led me inside. I went inside and ran and jumped on his bed making it all messy again. Adrian laughed and got out his alcohol my interest spiked at that and I grabbed twelve bottled and laid back in the middle of his bed and downed them. When I finished the bottled I was way drunk and decided to leave.

"by-by Adrian." I slurred and I stumbled to the door and then when I went outside it was too hot so I took off my shirt and I was still too hot with my jeans on so I took them off and I was left in my red bra and my black boxes that had skulls all over them. I had my shirt and shorts in my hand and headed to the Dhampir dorms. When I went to go inside I tried pushing the door open but hit my head on it and then I realized it had 'pull' or something like that written on it and I pulled it open and crawled to the stairs. When I got to Dimitri's floor I didn't want to go to my room. So I stumbled to Dimitri's door and knocked. I then plopped myself down on the ground with a thump. I heard the door lock click and then I heard the door open and then something hit my back and I fell forward and landed on my beautiful drunk face. I frowned and stood up and turned around I seen Dimitri and he looked like he just came out of a fairytale and I got to witness it. Dimitri's hair was wet and it was hanging out of is regular ponytail and the sides curled up at the ends and it looked so hot, I could see his chest and muscles and he was only wearing pyjama bottoms. I realized I was drooling because Dimitri looked like he was going to burst out laughing and he was looking really worried. I pushed Dimitri out of the way and ran and jumped on his bed-just like I did to Adrian's. I looked at Dimitri and seen him shake his head. I went to get out of the bed and lost my footing and fell on my ass. Dimitri looked at me and seen what I had on and seen my clothes were in my hand. He shook his head again.

"Rose you shouldn't really walk around like that."

"It was too hot." I slurred.

"Rose are you drunk."

"No. I just had a few drinks." I tried so hard not to slur but ended up slurring even more.

"Yes you are. You just don't want to admit it." he had a smirk on his face and my hear melted.

I stood up on his bed and started jumping up and down. I started to sing.

_I'm a Barbie Girl, In a Barbie World,_

_Life is plastic, it's fantastic,_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,_

_Imagination, Life is your creation_

Dimitri grabbed my waist and put a hand over my mouth and I pouted at him. He smiled and shook his head. I looked into Dimitri's dark beautiful eyes and felt like I was drowning in them. I leaned forward in his grip and kissed him. He didn't respond at first but after the shock-I guess-worn off he started kissing me back. I suddenly didn't feel drunk and anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs wound around his waist and he pushed me up against the wall and one of his hands went into my hair and the other was wound around my waist. I could feel his skin on mine and where his skin touched mine set me on fire-not literally, but it felt like it though-I took my arms off from around his neck and put them around his back and held him close to me. I felt like I couldn't get close enough. I kept expecting Dimitri to pull away, but he didn't and I was soo happy. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to be here with Dimitri and to be kissing him. The kiss was like no other kiss in my life, it was full of passion and it was really sweet. We pulled back for air but Dimitri kissed along my jaw line all the way down my neck and to the edge of my shoulder, I shivered with pleasure and I felt Dimitri smile against my shoulder and then he kissed all the way back up again and I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him again. Dimitri pressed me up against the wall even harder and then after God-knows-how-long he started moving towards the bed and he laid me down I kept my legs wrapped around his waist and we kept kissing he hovered over me only just slightly his body was pressed against mine. I pulled him fully down on me and the kiss got more eager than passionate. My legs wrapped even tighter around him and I felt myself getting wet. I really wanted him. But knowing Dimitri he'd never go that far, but he still hadn't pulled away yet, right? I stopped thinking about everything and just wished he'd let himself love me the way he should. I dropped my clothes on the floor ages ago. My body yearned for Dimitri. Dimitri's tongue moved against my bottom lips begging for entrance which I gladly gave. Our tongues battled for dominance. I felt so happy here within Dimitri's arms. Dimitri's lips started moving down my jaw and down my neck to the edge of my shoulder and down to my the centre of my stomach and back up again. His lips found mine again and we started kissing hungrily. I heard my stomach growl and Dimitri laughed. I couldn't help laughing along with him. I was also pretty embarrassed. He looked down at me and shook his head.

Why did my stomach have to grumble at the most inappropriate times? Especially while I'm making out with my extremely hot mentor. Dimitri rolled off of me and I frowned at him and he just looked at me and laughed again. Amusement was showing in his eyes, it was really noticeable. I turned on my side and wriggled to Dimitri's side and snuggled into his side and looked at him. He was now chuckling. I sat up and looked down at my empty stomach and patted it. That made Dimitri laugh even harder. I jumped up grabbing Dimitri's hand and heading out the door. Dimitri looked shocked at me and I just kept walking to the commons making sure nobody seen us. When we arrived at the cafeteria I seen Lissa and Christian in there and Dimitri tried pulling back but with some great determination and effort I managed to drag Dimitri over to them. The lunch ladies eyes were wide at the sight of Dimitri. Lissa turned to see me dragging a bare-chested Dimitri along by the arm and her eyes widened and then she started laughing looking at what I was wearing and Christian turned and looked towards us and nearly fell off his chair laughing. I pulled Dimitri to them and made him sit down and I sat down I skipped look for something to eat. I found a doughnut chocolate covered and grabbed it and ran back to Dimitri and the others and sat down on the table facing Dimitri and looking at him intently, I started licking the icing off my fingers and in seconds I ate it all. Dimitri tried getting up but I jumped on his back and then he sat back down and I sat back down on the table.

"So Rose what're you and Guardian Belikov doing at this hour together. Secret get away or something? I mean look at what you guys are wearing a bit suspicious isn't it?" Pyro asked.

"Fire crotch are you jealous?" I asked him and he scoffed.

"Me jealous of you. Come on!" He started laughing. I slapped him on the centre of the head and he had a tear coming out of his eyes.

"Are you now?" he shook his head so I whacked him on the head again. "What about now?" he shook his head so I whacked him over the head my hardest. "Are you jealous of me now?" I asked him and he shook his head a little tear escaped his eyes and I started laughing before I knew it I was shaking with laughter and then I fell right into Dimitri's lap. My legs were wide apart somewhere above his head and I my back was on his legs. He looked down at me and shook his head chuckling. Lissa was cracking up. Christian was already on the ground laughing and yelling out 'ROFL' which was really funny. I quickly crossed my legs and that made Dimitri laugh. I got back up on to the table and jumped off grabbing Dimitri's hand again and pulled him up. I started skipping once I let go of his hand and he was walking beside me, I turned and waved at Lissa and she waved back.

Dimitri's lips crashed down to mine way before he had the door open and when he opened it we were inside straight away and I kicked the door shut behind me. Dimitri and I made our way to the bed and we just sat there on the bed kissing. I clutched to Dimitri's shoulders and his arms were circled around my waist. Dimitri should've been pulling back now. At that thought Dimitri pulled back and put his hand up and I sighed. I really didn't want to hear it so I stood up and got my jeans and shirt up off the floor and headed for the door.

"Rose." Dimitri whispered, so no one could hear him. But I didn't care I opened the door and left. When the door shut I felt a tear escape and I felt a sob build up and I quickly started running to my room. When I shut the door I started sobbing and the sobs pierced my heart. I didn't want Dimitri telling me that he should never have kissed me. That it was a mistake and that he'd never lose control again. I turned my CD player on and put on Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift. I put it up fall blast. I then threw my head back and shut my eyes at the light and started spinning and singing along.

"_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving_

_But I know I saw a light in you_

_And as we walked we were talking_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing_

_I don't always have to be alone_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling_

_So I got some things to say to you_

_I've seen it all, so I thought_

_But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me_

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out_

_And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you choose_

_All those other girls, well, they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you?_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself_

_Can't help myself_

_I can't help myself"_

Every time it came to 'Hey Stephen' I changed it to 'Hey Dimitri' I heard a chuckle behind me and I turned with wide eyes to see Dimitri. I looked down and felt really embarrassed at what I just did. Just then 'Our Song' by 'Taylor Swift' came on and Dimitri shut my door and locked it. He swept me up off of my feet and kissed me.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3!! Oh and warning FLUFF!! Hope you like it!!! =D**

**I do not own any of the characters or Vampire Academy just my plot! hehe**

* * *

Do You Love Me Now?

Chapter 3:

Dimitri and I were kneeling on my bed kissing. Dimitri had is arms wrapped around my waist and I was holding onto his hips, for some weird reason that's where my hands ended up. Dimitri and I were kissing passionately yet eager and sweet all at the same time. Dimitri broke off the kiss and started trailing kisses down my jaw to my collarbone all the way back up. Dimitri was driving me crazy. I pulled his lips back to mine and we kissed more eagerly now. I didn't want to push Dimitri and I knew Dimitri didn't want to push me either. His tongue slid along my bottom lip begging for an entrance which I gladly gave, our tongues battled for dominance and of coarse he won. I heard 'Follow Me' by 'Uncle Kracker' come on and I nearly smiled. I was getting wet and I wanted Dimitri like I would want air after being under water for hours. I felt Dimitri's hands go up to my bra, but he hesitated and pulled back to see if it was alright. It was more than alright. I tried showing him how much I loved him and wanted him with my eyes and he knew thaw hat the answer was through my eyes. He unclasped my bra and I suddenly felt a bit unconscious. Dimitri's lips came crashing onto mine and we kept kissing. His hands started moving down my sides and across my stomach and back up, his hands started. Dimitri's ands went down to the edge of my boxer shorts and he pulled them down. I felt completely unconscious now. Dimitri laid me back down on the bed and kept kissing me. My hands went to his pyjama pants and I pulled them down as far as I could then Dimitri kicked them off the rest of the way. Dimitri and I kept kissing and kissing and every second that passed it kept getting more and more intense. I didn't know why but I felt like doing something crazy right then and there. I didn't know what but something really crazy and stupid. I kept kissing Dimitri and he kept kissing me back but while kissing him I was plotting on what to do that was crazy. I felt like sneezing and I pulled back from the kiss and Dimitri looked hurt yet confused at the same time. I turned my head and then sneezed it sounded so small and like a dog or cat sneezing. Dimitri started laughing. I felt his arms slip around me and then I was in Dimitri's lap while he was trailing kisses down neck and shoulders. Everywhere his lips touched burnt me-but in a good way. I turned around in Dimitri's arms and nearly attacked his lips. He started chuckling for a second before kissing me back. I started to lay down onto the bed, pulling Dimitri with me. When my back hit the bed I pulled Dimitri the rest of the way o he was just laying on top of me. I loved him with all my heart and soul. I stared into Dimitri's loving eyes and I could see how much he wanted me through his eyes and how much he loved me which made me feel really special and I had only felt that way a few times in my life. I put one of my arms around Dimitri's neck and slid my fingers through his wonderful silky hair and my other hand went behind his back and was possibly nearly ripping the skin off of his shoulder bone.

I felt lucky and happy and I was happy with kissing him, I mean I'd love to kiss him like this every day. But I still wanted to be closer to him and not just my mind wanted him, my body wanted him to. I could definitely tell how much Dimitri wanted me as well. Dimitri was still in his boxers and I was still in my panties. I felt Dimitri's hands slide down to my panties and started pulling them down. I stared into Dimitri's eyes and his eyes stared into mine. All I could see in Dimitri's eyes was love and need. I hoped he could see the same through my eyes. The song finished and then 'Broken-Hearted Girl' by 'Beyonce' start. I always thought it was my song meant for Dimitri.

I moved my hands down to Dimitri's boxers and took them off. I felt a bit self-conscious and also a little embarrassed or was it stupidity? I wasn't quite sure but what ever it was I couldn't describe it. Maybe weird because I've never been with a guy like this-especially a totally hot mentor, not that it mattered all that mattered was that I loved him and still do. I felt invincible, I felt loved and happy. I stared into Dimitri's eyes and he looked at me asking me if I was ready.

"Dimitri." I said with a smile on my face and pecked him on the lips. "I'm ready." I told him and he entered me. I gasped feeling the pain hit and yet again I didn't ever expect to feel pleasure. Dimitri looked at me with wide eyes.

"Roza are you alright?" Dimitri's accent was thick.

"I'm fine Dimitri." I was too embarrassed to continue but I had to let him know. "It's just my first time." I told him, he looked pretty thoughtful for awhile. He was looking at me thoughtfully and I really wanted to know what was going through his mind. "Dimitri I'm fine. Please don't look at me like that." I said to him and he smiled a little and pecked me on the lips and started to continue at a slow pace. I always got told from Lissa that the first time wouldn't be all that great because it'd hurt. After awhile I started moving with him and we kept the pace. Dimitri started increasing the pace a little bit more and so did I. Every now and then we'd increase the pace.

I hit my climax at the same time Dimitri did. We were both breathing heavily, I should've been embarrassed but I wasn't. I was with the man I loved and just lost my virginity to him. Dimitri rolled off of me and I wriggled myself to his side. He looked at me and smiled then put his arm around my waist and pulled me the rest of the way to him. He kissed my cheek and I felt my heart flutter and then fly away. I checked the bond to see Lissa with Christian and let me tell you it wasn't a pretty sight for me, seeing them in that position. Scared for life and I'd never be able to look at them the same. I shuddered.

"Roza what's wrong?" he asked me his accent was so thick and sexy.

"Lissa is with Christian. Ugh!" I told him after a while I felt like I was just ravelling so I shut myself up. Dimitri started laughing.

"Oh." He looked thoughtful for a moment then continued.

"I know."

"Does it get annoying." Dimitri asked out of the blue. "The bond, I mean?"

"Sometimes especially when I'm trying to sleep and Lissa sucks me into her head it's really disturbing and I find it then harder to get out of her head. I quickly realized that it had to b strong emotions for Lissa to suck me into her head, but when they do start getting strong and she's with Christian I try shutting her out and her emotions. It sorta like a mental brick wall. Sorry I'm just rambling now."

"It's alright."

All the while new songs started playing. I decided that I really didn't want to be the reason to wake up the whole hall and then have questions. So I got up and put my shirt and shorts on. While Dimitri was looking at me confusedly. I walked to my dresser and grabbed the remote for my stereo and turned it off. I shut the light off and then walked to the bed. When I got there I took off my shorts and shirt and climbed back in with Dimitri. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his waist. Dimitri and I started making small talk and then we slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I like to know what you think and if you think I could improve it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth Chapter! Hope you ppl like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy because I ain't Richelle Mead, you know? **

**=D**

* * *

Do You Love Me Now?

Chapter 4:

I awoke to feel pain and I didn't know why. All of a sudden last night came flooding back to me and I smiled to myself. I rolled over planning to see Dimitri lying next to me but he wasn't. I seen something white on the pillow next to me and I stretched and reached over to grab it. I opened it smiling knowing it'd be from Dimitri. I unfolded it and looked at the neat handwriting. After admiring the perfection of his neat writing I started reading it.

To Dear Roza,

Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up but I have a shift, So I'll see you in practise this morning. Love you.

Comrade.

I smiled and my heart beat so fast when I read it especially when he write Love you it was soo sweet. But we still had to have practise this morning even though I was so sore. But I'd deal.

I checked the time and it was five minutes before my alarm went off so I quickly got my clothes ready and got a towel and nearly ran to the shower. Once the warm water touched my skin I started feeling a lot less tense and all my muscles started loosening. I checked the bond to see Lissa sleeping like a baby. I hopped out of the shower and got dressed, bushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail and then I left to head off to the gym. I wanted to surprise Dimitri by getting their on time.

When I arrived at the gym Dimitri was already there setting up the mats. I opened the door only slightly so only I could get through and ran up to Dimitri and at the last minute I jumped on his back and covered hiss eyes with my hands.

I spoke thee next words in my most manly voice and creepiest stalked. "Guess who?"

"Oh Tasha I never thought you'd come!" I could definitely hint a smile. I took my hands off his eyes and popped my head out to the side of his face and turned his face with my other hand and said with a smile on my face.

"Comrade is there something you want to tell me?" I felt like laughing.

"Yep. Go do your laps Roza." was all he said. I jumped off his back.

"Same old, same old." I started walking towards the door but his hand slipped around my waist and he pulled me back to him and then kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back but then he pulled away after a few seconds.

"Roza laps." was all he said before he let go of my waist and then I left to go to the track with a smile on my face. I started running my laps and then I seen Jesse and Ralf.

"Hey Rose. You're really sexy today." I heard Jesse say. No wonder I was only wearing a black sports bra with red and blue stripes on the sides and really short shorts that I was using for training. I walked straight up to them and looked them straight in the eyes and punched them in the gut then hit them in the face.

"Do I still look sexy?" I asked and when they nodded I hit them both again in the face. "What about now?" I asked and they nodded. I round house kicked them in the gut and they doubled over. "How 'bout now?" and they shook there heads.

"You're crazy!" They both said in unison.

"No. I'm just pissed that two sleaze bags like yourselves would even want to try something with me." I told them and pushed them to the ground and when they hit the ground I kicked them in the stomach and heard a crack. I'm pretty sure I broke a lot of their bones but I didn't care and also I had their blood on my knuckles. Ugh! I went back to doing my laps and then after fifteen minutes I finished all thirty. I was beginning to gaining a lot of stamina from all the running I had been doing and I was getting really fast. When I walked back in Dimitri had his arms crossed looking at me disappointedly.

"Roza I seen you with Jesse and Ralf."

I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "They had to be taught a lesson. They were telling me that I look sexy and they can't do that when I am with someone else." I told him innocently and he picked me up by my waist and threw me onto the mat. I started laughing and Dimitri came down to the mat and laid there next to me with holding each others hands. We just sat there making small talk. My phone went off and I quickly let go of one of Dimitri's hands and reached into my bra and pulled it out, Dimitri chuckled, I looked at the number and noticed it as my Aunty Jessy's number I quickly pressed the call button.

"Jessy. Gosh. I can't believe you're calling, it's been so long since we've last spoken.. I've heard you've had another boy and you may be having a girl. Isn't Taylor supposed to be in Prep this year. Congrats on Brock though. I got the pictures of the boys you sent they are so cute."

"Thanks. Ramble much? I'm calling because I'm nearby and I got this kitten and he is such a handful. I was wondering if you'd like him?" she seemed a bit distracted and I was absolutely 99.9% sure she was on the road.

"Absolutely and you better be on your way. I'd definitely like him." Dimitri looked at me suspiciously and I gave him a peck on the lips.

"I am nearly there now." she said laughing and I joined in. "Gotta go see ya soon, babe." she always had called me babe and it was soo funny.

"Yep see ya soon, lovey." I said and hung up. I put my iPhone back in my bra and then jumped up pulling a very comfortable Dimitri up and started squealing excitedly and jumped up and down and Dimitri looked at me amusedly. I was soo happy and excited.

"Roza what's got you soo excited?" Dimitri asked beside me.

"1st how can you say that? 2nd I am gonna see my Auntie Jessy today and you're gonna be there to meet her and 3rd she's giving me a kitten. Eep!" I squealed and Dimitri laughed.

"To answer you're question I was just suspicious." he replied. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him leaning my head on his chest. I lifted one foot up and stomped it back down to the ground and Dimitri chuckled. Dimitri let go of me and kissed my forehead and then started leading me out of the gym. When he got to the door he let go of my hand and before I knew it I was at Kirova bitches office. Dimitri knocked on the door and then her snobby and stupid voice answered 'come in' and Dimitri turned the door knob and entered waiting for me going inside and then shut it behind me.

"Hello Guardian Belikov is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No Miss, Rose had to ask you something." he nudged me.

"Oh yeah my Aunty is coming up today and I would really like to spend some time with her and my two little cousins if that is alright?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Okay. Do you know how long she is staying with her two boys?" I shrugged at her question.

"Umm. She is also giving me a kitten and I was wondering if you would allow me to have it?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't do this very often Rosemarie and considering you nearly never get to see them, I'm allowing you to keep this kitten for a reminder for you. But you, Guardian Belikov and only your friends can know about this and I'll let the Guardian's know, just in case they hear a meow and also during classes you'll have the kitten in the commons or with you and it is your responsibility to take care of it. Just so you know."

"Thank you so much." I squealed again and she laughed and actually smiled at me. I then skipped outside the door with Dimitri following behind and I didn't know what to call the kitten.

"Dimitri?" He turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We are gonna call the kitten Casper. You know from Casper the friendly ghost."

I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going then I noticed we were heading to my dorm.

"You're silly Roza." he started chuckling. I opened the door and held it open for Dimitri and he came inside then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and shut my door. I was in a giggling fit. Dimitri threw me onto my bed and sat down on the edge of my bed. I took off my shoes and socks and threw them somewhere in my room and then I pulled off Dimitri's shoes and socks and made him sit with me on my bed. Dimitri and I started talking and talking.

Suddenly Dimitri grabbed my waist and dragged me onto his lap and pulled me to his chest and I had my back to him. Although I wanted to see his beautiful face, still it was nice to be close to Dimitri. Dimitri started playing with my arms and lifted them up above my head and made me move them up and down like I was a bird and then he was moving my arms like a planes wings and we both sat there, him with his head on my shoulder and him mucking around with my arms and me nearly laughing.

* * *

**I got another cat yesterday and technically it is a kitten so yeah (shrugs). It's soo cute and we're not sure if it is Male or Female because it's still to young to tell and WAY to furry and Fluffy. But anyway it is soo adorable. It was funny because we were deciding what to call it and it was either Snuggles, Dimitri or Jasper and maybe Skiddles, but it ended up as Dimitri. Funny, I know. My friend said she had always wanted to call a cat Dimitri and so did I. Even before I read VA. Anyway I don't think Dimitri Belikov would wear purple and the cat has a purple collar. The collar has bell on it so we know where it is. It's so small-the kitten.**

**Sorry it took so long and I'm gonna do Chapter 5 now! **

**Please review and tell me what ya think. And if I should continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a warning! May contain Lemons! Well anyway this is Chapter 5 and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Do You Love Me Now?

Chapter 5:

Dimitri had to go for a shift and I seriously didn't want him to go, I felt like grabbing hold of his legs and forcing him to go nowhere , but I'm still pretty sure he'd be able to move. But it was worth a try. Yeah I am laying down on the floor and hugging Dimitri's legs trying to keep him here forever. Dimitri was shaking his head trying not to laugh at my childish behaviour and kept walking to my door but the good thing was I was slowing him down. I reached up with one hand and pulled Dimitri's jeans and he looked down at me with wide surprised eyes.

"Now you wouldn't go out there like that would you?" I asked him and he shook his head. I got off the floor dusting myself off and jumped on Dimitri's back. Dimitri pulled his jeans back off and kept trying to loosen my grip so he could leave with no Rose on his back. Dimitri grabbed my leg and tugged on it and I came free he then hung me upside down and looked at me with a smirk on his face it was soo funny because all I could remember was those adds for the worlds greatest shave and how the chins and lips only showed and they had crazy stuff on there chins to make it look like hair. I could see Dimitri's stubble and I loved it so much it made him look even more sexier. I could stare at him all day, but now I felt the blood rushing to my head and I tapped Dimitri on the arm and he set me down on my feet. I reached up on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips and jumped backwards and he then pecked me on the nose. I really loved that man. He started heading for the door but I quickly caught up to him and walked beside him and then I opened the door and shut it behind us. I looked around although everyone was in class but still to be sure I grabbed Dimitri's hand and just held it for a few seconds and then let it go. I pecked him on the lips again.

"I'm gonna go to the Library and act all innocent." I told him before I skipped off. I heard Dimitri chuckle behind me.

I skipped/ran/walked all the way to the Library. Once inside I went and sat at a table and read some Biology books and The Animal Cycle books.

I heard the bell and then the door open and I didn't care who'd find me reading so I continued on to the next page. I heard footsteps becoming closer to me and I ignored them. I was sitting somewhere at the back of the library. I kept reading about the Feline specie. I've always wanted a Siberian Tiger as a pet, but that would be impossible because they're wild animals. I loved the Feline specie. I felt breath at the back of my neck and I almost jumped out of my chair. I then felt breath at my ear.

"You're reading Roza." I knew I could recognize that wonderful accent and voice anywhere even under the water….probably. I quickly got up and put the books away. I faced Dimitri and smiled brightly at him and he smiled back. I started walking away and made a follow motioning gesture to Dimitri and he followed me. I led Dimitri all the way to my room. I opened the door and then got out my laptop and started working on an assignment. I knew Dimitri was probably astonished about me doing assignments but he always brought the best out of me. After I typed my assignment and printed it off, I then stapled it and placed it in a folder, I turned to Dimitri who was sitting on my bed with his head bowed and he was looking slightly flustered. He was staring at his jeans. I walked over to the bed and he looked up as I sat down. I crashed my lips to Dimitri's and kissed him. It was so sweet and passionate. I felt like everything around us could've been on fire and I wouldn't even care the slightest amount. The kiss started heating up fast. We were kissing more hungrily now. I felt like I needed him as much as a Moroi would need blood. Dimitri's hands were pushing my shirt up to the arch in my back.

Before I knew it our clothes were on the floor and I was in the arms of the most wonderful man in the whole universe. He entered me and I completely felt whole, it was like he was a piece of me. I started to match his slow pace. A small moan escaped my mouth and then another.

"Faster." I breathed out. He and I quickened our pace and soon he was taking control.

I hit my climax and so did Dimitri. Dimitri rolled off of me and I laid beside him, staring up at the ceiling.

"I love you Dimitri." I had never told anyone that before except for Lissa but she is my best friend. But I had never told a guy that I loved him and I knew I've never loved a guy like I love Dimitri.

"I love you too Roza." he then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his chest and we just laid there in each others arms.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but i felt there should be no cliffhanger and that it should end there.**


	6. Chapter 6! Warning! Contains Silliness!

**This is Chapter 6! Hope you liked it! =D**

* * *

Do You Love Me Now?

Chapter 6:

I felt so complete in Dimitri's arms and just happy. I snuggled closer to his side and Dimitri chuckled. His arms tightened around me and then he pulled me onto his chest. I laid my head on his chest and took in his mesmerizing scent. Dimitri seemed to notice this because he chuckled. I pecked Dimitri on the lips and then he deepened the kiss to something more passionate. I swear I felt like blushing, but me blushing does not go down well. I felt Dimitri's arms tighten around me. Dimitri and I kept kissing for what seemed like forever until we broke away to catch our breath. Still, Dimitri's lips never left my skin and he kept kissing me everywhere. My neck. My shoulders. My collarbone-what a weird name. I heard footsteps ascending or descending the stairs and Dimitri and I froze then there was a knock on my door a few moments later. I looked at Dimitri wide-eyed. I searched through the bond to make sure if it was Lissa or not. It was and she was not alone-she was with a jerk called Christian. I looked at Dimitri and placed my lips near his ear.

"It's Lissa and Christian. Do you want me to open the door for them?" I whispered in his ear. I pulled back and Dimitri brought my face down to his and I swear I really thought he was going to kiss me.

"You can if you want. If you want to tell them about us then it is your choice, I don't mind." was all he whispered into my ear.

I sat up and got out of the bed and started getting dressed and so did Dimitri. Although I wanted him to stay in my bed. After Dimitri got his boxers and jeans on I pushed him back down on my bed and made him lie down. I ran my hands over my hair, trying to smooth it out. I walked to my door and unlocked. I took a deep breath while opening the door. Once it was open I quickly got them inside. Then shut and locked the door behind me. I ran back to my bed where Dimitri was lying on top of it looking like a sexy god. He was just laying there-so still-shirtless showing off his muscles and eight pack for the whole world to see. I jumped back on to the bed and wrapped his arms around me and pulled the covers over us. Dimitri was lying right behind me. His body pressed against mine. We were both lying on our sides. A few minutes later Lissa and Christian came towards my bed and automatically stopped with wide eyes and gaping open mouthed at me and Dimitri. I looked at Dimitri to see his eyes shining with amusement and I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. Lissa and Christian soon got over there shock.

"So Rose your sleeping with Belikov, huh?" Christian asked with a smile on his face.

"I guess you could say that." I said and turned my head and pecked Dimitri on the lips. Lissa gasped when I said this.

"Wow, Belikov I never took you for a paedophile." was his reply. I heard Dimitri growl behind me. Lissa elbowed Christian in the stomach and he bent over holding his stomach.

"Christian stop being embarrassing." she hissed.

I looked at Dimitri and he looked at me then we both started laughing at the same time. We then regained ourselves.

"Dimitri I should be so disgusted that you are a paedophile, but I'm not. It kinda is a turn on." I said truthfully and he chuckled. Lissa started giggling like a high school girl-well of coarse she is a teenage school girl, but still.

"When, Where and Why?" Lissa squealed out of the bloom.

"What the fuck are you on Liss. Oh yeah that's right Christian." I exclaimed and Dimitri laughed a genuine laugh. An actual laugh. A laugh that wrapped around me.

Lissa started blushing furiously. "Rose. I meant you and Dimitri." She said in a small voice. She was soo embarrassed through the bond. I found out that she actually took control some nights now. She'd b the one on top. Eew!

"Oh that! You could of said so! Well I love Dimitri with every fibre in my body and I am hoping he feels the same and that we're not a sham."

"Roza how could you think my love for you wasn't real?" Dimitri asked in a sad voice.

"Aww!" Lissa get very emotional when it comes to people declaring their love to one another. "This reminds me of Titanic."

"What are you saying Dimitri and I will go on a cruise when I'm engaged to Adrian and then I have an affair with Dimitri and then right after we declare our love he dies?"

"That's not what I meant, I meant you guys are so much like the romantic couple that shouldn't be together but are."

"Okay then, that's better." My emotions started going over the top happy.

"Rose. Rose. Rose. You've been a bad little girl." Christian said raising my panties that were hanging off his pointer. He was looking at them disgustingly and weirdly. Lissa burst out laughing while Dimitri and I were in absolute shock.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay of the Chapter! I always try UD quickly all the time and I'm writing CH7 now and I'm going to write a few other Chapters on some of my other stories. Anyway hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is Chapter 7! Hope you guys like it! =D**

* * *

Do You Love Me Now?

Chapter 7:

I got up out of the bed and ripped my panties out of his grip.

"Stop perving on me!" I pretended to be furious.

"Rose since when did you have sex with a guy?" Lissa asked shouting.

"You make it sound like I've been having sex with girls, Liss."

"Soz, But when?"

"This week!" I nearly shouted.

"Wow!" Lissa was astonished. You could see it on her face and I could feel it through the bond. She ran up to me and gave me a hug squealing. "Oh my Christian! I can't believe it." she started jumping up and down squealing. "My little Rosie is growing up." she squealed again. "We should celebrate that Rose lost her virginity to a twenty-four year old man."

"Losing my virginity isn't something to celebrate…..but having ex with Dimitri is." I had a huge evil grin on my face. "Oh and will everyone stop making it out that Dimitri is a paedophile. Geez! These crazy people round here." I muttered the last part.

"I don't appreciate being called a paedophile." Dimitri went to get up.

"Dimitri we don't want them seeing you naked now, do we?" I said winking at him. They looked shocked while Dimitri kept getting out and when they seen he was nearly fully clothed and just shirtless they looked relieved.

_Man! Dimitri has a hot body. All that muscle and Aaah! _Lissa was very distracted by Dimitri's chest through the bond and she didn't realize that she was sending all her thoughts to me.

"Liss, do you mind fantasizing about my man?" I asked her and she blushed deep crimson. Dimitri was looking really taken aback.

"Dimitri, damn, man. First you get to Tasha. Now my girlfriend. Ugh!" Christian said dramatically.

"He can't help being as sexy as he is, so don't blame all the girls for fantasizing about him in a bed. Especially he can't help all the stuff that he has done with her in the past and hw she can't get over how hot he gets in the bed." I knew it wasn't true but I felt like stirring him.

"Dimitri. Disgusting! Too much info! Ugh! You got the image in my head now." Christian nearly went crazy.

"Touching, kissing, beds and-most of all-two hormone crazed teenagers." I murmured.

Christian started shuddering and couldn't stop. He was soon trembling all over.

"Roza what are you planning? You've got an evil glint in your eyes." Dimitri whispered in my ear. I felt his breath touch my ear and I shivered in pleasure. Dimitri then kissed my cheek. I stared down at a now Christian shuddering on the floor, shaking his head and muttering 'no, no, no.' all over and over again with his eyes closed.

"Thanks a lot Rose now me and Christian gotta go now." Lissa said and I knew she was planning on having a few 'distractions' for him. Christian got off the floor shuddering and Lissa wrapped her arm around his waist trying to stop him from falling. They then walked off together. Unlocking the door, opening it then shutting it. Once the door got shut I quickly ran over and locked it. I turned back to Dimitri and he looked very sad.

"Sorry Roza, I have to go and do my shift now." he said looking longingly at me. I pouted at him and he walked up to me and started caressing my pouted bottom lip with his thumb. He gave me a last kiss and picked his shirt up and put it on, leaving and giving me a kiss on my forehead before exiting the door. I didn't know what to do now. Lissa and Christian were now getting hot and heavy in the attic. Ugh! Just then my message tone went off on my phone and I ran to my dresser and opened it and it was from Dimitri.

_Sorry I had to go Roza, I wish I could be with you as well. Love you my Roza. _

He called me his! Aagh! OMGD! I quickly hit reply.

_I can't believe you called me yours. Your so sweet! I wish you were her as well. Lissa and Christian definitely have loads of distractions *snickering* they are making a lot of noise. BTW Hope your not near the attic. Love ya too, Comrade._

I sent it and then my message tone came back on.

_Geez! He's fast at texting. _I thought to myself.

I seen it was from my Aunt.

_I'm here honey! Meet me out at the benches in the back, the ones that are under that huge shady tree and I'll bring KFC. _

I quickly hit reply.

_Mmm! You spoil me to much! KFC *drooling* _

I hit sent. My message tone came on and it was from Dimitri this time.

_Lol! Hope they're not making to much noise in there. Pretty bad if someone walked in on them. Actually it'd be quite hilarious. I bet you'd laugh if that happened, especially at Christian. Miss you already._

_Xoxo_

I hit reply laughing.

_Yeah. I'd be on the side lines laughing at them when they're getting taken in for questioning. My Aunt and two-technically three if you count the one that is in her stomach-are here now and I'm gonna have KFC with them at the back, under the shady tree on the bench with them. You should come, =( _

_I miss you too._

_Your soo cute and sweet._

_Xoxo_

I hit send while heading out the door. When I opened the door there was someone covered in flowers holding them and they were all prickly red, black and white Roses. I laughed and got two of the red and black ones and let him inside.

"Just put them on the bed, please." I told him and he put them there. I smelt the roses and they smelt beautiful.

"This was also for you." he said handing me a piece of paper. I started reading it with a fluttering heart.

_To my dear Roza,_

_Each of the colours have a meaning._

_The Red: Love. My love for you will always be strong._

_The Black: Badass. You are the only one I know that has EVER managed to run away from an Academy for us Dhampirs and Moroi. Most of all the only one who has ever managed to steal my heart._

_The White: Just because I felt like adding it there. Also because you are beautiful. _

_Love from_

_-D._

I smiled to myself. I put the note in my pocket. My message tone went off.

_Hope you have fun. KFC? That is bad for you. But anyway, guess it is like you eating junk food. Thanks, I try to be sweet *sarcastic* _

_If you don't watch it you'll have to deal with me._

I hit reply with a smile playing at my lips.

_You dealing with me doesn't sound to bad……but will it include a bed? Lol! Got the Roses they're soo beautiful. Thanks, you really shouldn't have. _

I hit send. I got out the back and headed to the bench. My message tone went off.

_Lol! Don't get me distracted. Anyway. I can see you *creepy voice*. I was hoping you'd like the Roses. Anyway I have to go now. Spiridon is getting suspicious now and saying some really crazy comments. Love you and I'll se you soon._

I hit send laughing.

_Lol! Tell them "The only thing that will be tight around here-excluding the security-will be my foot down your throat, if you don't shut it." It'd be funny I promise. And Freaky. Are you stalking me? I wanna see you to *desperate voice*. I'm right under the tree now sitting at the table thinking 'bout ya. I dare you to walk in on Lissa and Christian and say "Sorry I thought Rose was up here and what the hell are you doing in OUR place". They'd be soo shocked and they are really pissing me off now. You'd think that they'd at least be quiet about it. Love you too. Definitely seeing you later. _

I hit send.

"Who're you texting Rosie?" Someone with a very familiar voice-that I haven't heard in ages-asked me_._

"Yeah who is it Rose?" I heard two other male voices ask at the same time and looked up to see Chris and Nate, my two elder brothers that were twins. Then my eldest sister Chloe and my twin sister Rosalie. Lee for short. I jumped up squealing and jumped straight over the bench and pulled them into a hug. But I didn't see Rashel anywhere nearby. I was the baby of the family along with Rosalie. Chloe was the eldest, than Rashel, Chris and Nate and then last but not least Rosalie and me. Rosalie looked exactly like me but I looked more beautiful somehow. She was wearing really heavy makeup and she died her hair black. She was wearing all black clothing as well. Huh? Well she had always been Emo that way. I was younger than her by ten minutes and fifty eight seconds. She was a lot taller than me-she got that from our father. I got the shortness from our mother and I was only a little taller than her and I was the shortest out of all of them. Chris and Nate still looked the same bulky masculine form and lat time I managed to pin them both down the last time I seen them. Chloe was wearing a nice light pink flowery skirt that came to her knees and stopped there, a light pink spaghetti strap top and a white knitted jumper that went to her breasts and then stopped. I was the adorable, pretty and most beautiful out of all the girls in our family-so I've been told. I was the most quiet and the most innocent and that is the way they still see me cute and innocent. Well not anymore. This Rose is a badass, who swears and even had sex with her twenty four year old mentor and lover. Rashel came over and she wore a white shirt with faded jeans. No one in my family needed makeup but Rosalie always chose to. I then let go of my family and jumped backwards to my seat as Rashel sat down and we started talking. I told them about Dimitri and I and they were all really shocked. Then they brought out the most adorable little kitten in the whole entire world. I quickly grabbed it and it started purring when it went into my arms. After I got the kitten food we all started eating KFC.

* * *

**As much as I've been enjoying writing this, I now should start writing Chapters for other stories now. Sorry. Hopefully it won't take long.**

**Okay Does anyone have any names for the kitten to be called. It is going to be a grey fluffy Persian and it is going to be a Male.**

**To tell you the truth I was thinking Dimitri and Jasper, but now I don't know anymore. I'll have a poll on my Profile for you to choose what name. All your choice. **


	8. Chapter 8! We all Love Dimitri Belikov!

**This is Chapter 8! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Do You Love Me Now

Chapter 8:

I was half way through eating a chicken leg when my phone went off. I grabbed my phone and it was a message. A message from Dimitri. I quickly opened it, smiling to myself.

_Look behind you! _I was now getting confuse. Why the hell would he want to me to turn around. I pressed reply.

_Why do you want me to turn around. Is there something on my back? _I heard a phone go off just a few seconds after I pressed send. I quickly turned around, startled to see Dimitri smiling at me and leaning against a tree. It totally shocked me, my eyes popped open wide. My eyes trailed over his body and the form which he was standing and my jaw fell. A piece of chicken I had in my mouth dropped out and landed on the grass. I quickly recovered and shut my mouth and swallowed the remainder of my food down. Dimitri started laughing at me. I quickly jumped up and threw the chicken behind me and ran up to Dimitri, jumping into his arms. Dimitri chuckled at my response. Dimitri walked over to my family with me in his arms and sat me down on his lap. I started swinging my legs automatically. My Aunt was smiling at us, Rosalie was looking at us mischievously, my brothers were glaring at Dimitri, Chloe was shocked and Rashel was fluttering her eyelashes at Dimitri. I scowled at Rashel and slapped her on the head-not to hard though. She looked at me and went to hit me but Dimitri grabbed her wrist.

"No hitting my student." he said in his Guardian mode. I started laughing and Dimitri turned to look at me and raised his eyebrow.

I folded my arms and tried mimicking his tone and style. "So serious." Dimitri started laughing along with everyone else.

" Nice try Roza, but….I don't sound like that do I? Because if I do, let's just hope nobody thinks I'm gay."

"Especially Stan." I said referring to grade 8 when I spread the rumour about Stan being gay.

"That was soo not funny Roza." Dimitri said. He went to grab me and I jumped up off his lap and started running. "Just wait a second." I heard him say to my family, then he jumped up and I squealed and took off running around the tree. After running around the tree the fifth time, Dimitri ran the other way without me knowing and ran straight into me and grabbing hold of my waist and we landed so that I was on his stomach and he collided with the ground. I heard Dimitri chuckling and I was hysterically giggling.

Dimitri got up, holding my waist so he got me up as well. Then he carried me to my family again and we both sat down on the chair. I sat near Dimitri holding his hand.

"Soo, this is Dimitri, huh?" My Aunt said and I nodded.

"Wow." was all Claire said. "When you said hot I never thought you meant this hot." she said. Dimitri started chuckling beside me and in I laid my head on his shoulder. We all started talking-including Dimitri.

* * *

**Hope you liked and sorry for the shortness! =P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long awaited chapter but now here it is! It is Do you love me now chapter 9!**

**Hope you like it! =D**

* * *

Do You Love Me Now

Chapter 9:

After we all started talking which seemed like about five hours, but, was only one and a half and it was nearly time for curfew, so we all got up and headed off to our rooms. My Aunts sons wanted to take the kitten back to their room so I let them. Dimitri and I headed off to my room and when we got there I quickly locked the door and then turned to face Dimitri and I noticed him sitting on my bed staring intently at a photo of me and him I had on my wall, then of me and Lissa, Fire boy and me, Mia and me, and then Me, Lissa, Fire boy and Mia. He smiled. I even had a photo of me and Mason and Me and Eddie. I walked up to where Dimitri sat on my bed and I sat in his lap and pulled his arms around my waist and snuggled into his chest. Dimitri laid back on the bed and lifted me up in the air. I laughed along with him, he pulled me back to his chest and kissed me. His tongue ran along my bottom lip several times and I let it enter. His tongue lightly touched mine and we then battled for dominance, until he won. I pulled back and pouted up at him, with puppy dog eyes and he chuckled and pressed his lips to mine again. We pulled back at the same time and I stripped down to my underwear and bra and then climbed under the covers pulling Dimitri with me. I helped Dimitri by taking off his shirt and jeans. I snuggled closer to Dimitri and leaned my head into his chest. I soon fell to sleep in Dimitri's arms.


End file.
